Naruto Prompts
by Ebony sword
Summary: Just ideas I have for Naruto stories but not sure where to go with it. Anyone can adopt these, or write a story based on them. Be sure to PM me if you do. I wanna see where it leads to.
1. The Rise of Rōran (title changeable)

**Fandom:** Naruto

 **Possible Summary (changeable):** Being the next ruler is not an easy life, especially when the kingdom your about to rule is Rōran. The place is in ruins, we have little resources, and my people are suffering from hunger, sickness, and/or just lost the will to live. Suna deserted us, as they have no use for us. As future Queen it's my duty to look after my people and lead them to a better future. Am I just going to just sit back and let my people die, just for the sake of the plot? For the 'Prophecy'? No! I will do whatever it takes to rebuild Rōran and save my people. Regardless of the consequences. Regardless if I make enemies out of beloved characters. And regardless if if i end up furthering the brothers 'Cycle of Hatred'. My only concerns are Rōran and my people. I have the knowledge, i just need resources, land, allies, and to be strong. Because I will NOT be manipulated just like my mother and grandmother had! Well, time to start planning!

 **Description:** Self-Insert or OC Insert as Sāra's Daughter (if you don't know who she is, she is from Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower)

 **Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) No Naruto/Sasuke (The whole reincarnated brothers thing just kills it), No Sasuke/Sakura, and No Naruto/Karin

2.) No Sakura bashing and No Karin Bashing

3.) Add M/F, M/M, F/F. I don't believe in "Everybody is straight", and "Everybody is gay" thing. I believe in varieties.

4.) You can add Transgenders, Genderfluid, Agender, and Asexual characters if you want.

 **Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) Sāra's Daughter being half-Uzumaki (But Naruto is not the father)

2.) Use Uzushio to rebuild Rōran

3.) Maybe save the Uchiha Clan and some Kaguya (Particularly Kimimaro) so Rōran can have strong ninjas

4.) Include Karin and maybe Honoka

5.) You can make Sāra's Daughter into a Dark character (like a conqueror) or a morally grey character

6.) You can train Sāra's Daughter to be a ninja

7.) Crossovers are optional

* * *

 **Any questions?**


	2. The Fox Demon and the Illusionist

**Fandom:** Naruto

 **Possible Summary (changeable):** Since birth Kurama Yakumo is taught the history of her clan and the relationship between them and the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Since then she becomes a loyal comrade to the bijū.

 **Description:** The Kurama Clan is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users, some say their illusions are comparable to a kitsunes. Surely it's a coincidence that their clan is named after Kyuubi no Kitsune real name, right? Wrong! Long ago the Kurama Clan is so loyal to the Kyuubi no Kitsune to the point they are blessed with his name. Of course this knowledge is either long forgotten in history or hidden so the clan members don't get persecuted or worse executed.

 **Rules Of The Challenge:**  
1.) Well you can do whatever you want with this one.

 **Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**  
1.) Kyuubi no Kitsune possess Naruto's body  
2.) Kyuubi no Kitsune and Naruto's personality fused (Dark!Naruto)  
3.) Kyuubi no Kitsune is stuffed into the body of a human infant. (Possesses Naruto's twin)  
4.) You can make Kyuubi no Kitsune/Kurama Yakumo a pairing if you want.

* * *

 **Any questions?**


	3. Spy Rin AU

**Fandom:** Naruto

 **Possible Summary:** When you're part of a civilian family it means being average, overlooked, mediocre, cannon fodder. You know the stereotypes, and it usually motivates civilian-ninjas to try to hardest to break it. But the Noharas, they use the stereotypes to their advantage to blend in with Konoha in order to get some vital information and send it to their home village.

When Rin gets kidnapped, she uses her 'death' and Obito's rampage to her advantage and goes home to bring not only information but a tailed beast as well.

 **Description:** Rin and her family are spies for another village.

Sleeper-Agent!Rin, Spy!Rin, Jinchuuriki!Rin

 **Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) No Rin/Obito

2.) No Sasuke/Naruto

3.) Add M/F, M/M, F/F.

4.) You can add Transgenders, Genderfluid, Agender, and Asexual characters if you want.

5.) Polygamous is optional as well

 **Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) You can choose which village Rin and her family are working for

2.) You can either let the Nohara's use Rin's 'death' as an opportunity to leave and go home (playing as a grieving family, but someone else takes their place to spy), or have them still stay in Konoha to gather more intel

3.) If someone else takes the Nohara's place as spies, they can be original or canon characters (depending if you're going to give them attention)

4.) You can have Rin be strong but keeps it hidden to not blow her cover

5.) You can make up a clan. Like a clan of spies. (You can even have them be a independent faction)

6.) You can have Rin be dark but not necessarily evil. Dark grey? Grey? Up to you.

7.) You can have Rin be with a man, woman, both, or a quasiplatonic partner if you want. You can even give her multiple partners if you want.


	4. Sakura & BabyLittle Sarada Time-Travel

**Fandom:** Naruto

 **Possible Summary:** Being a single mother has its challenges, especially when the father is always away. But Sakura keeps trying for the love of her daughter. Even when the challenges increases when they both ended up back in time, nothing will stand in the way of her raising and protecting Sarada.

 **Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) No Sasuke/Sakura (maybe as a past relationship)

 **Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) Which era Sakura ends up in is up to you. (Ex: Warring States Period, Second Shinobi War, Third Shinobi War, etc.)

2.) Sarada doesn't have to be a baby, she can be old enough to understand some things

3.) I don't care if you pair her up with a man or a woman.


End file.
